Elena Emery
Real Name: Elena L. DiRocco Emery Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Warwick, Rhode Island Date: November 10, 1993 Bio Occupation: Unrevealed Date of Birth: March 13, 1961 Height: Unrevealed Weight: Unrevealed Marital Status: Married Characteristics: Caucasian female Case Details: Just before 9PM on August 30, 1990, Elena Emery, her husband Adam, and another couple picked up food at a seafood stand in Warwick, Rhode Island. Suddenly, another car sideswiped them and sped off. Adam, enraged, started his car and headed out after the car that struck them. Elena pointed to a Ford LTD that she believed was the vehicle that hit them. Adam began speeding up towards this car, driven by twenty-year-old Jason Bass. Also with him were his cousin Josh and a friend. Adam yelled at Jason about the damage and demanded that they pull off. Jason had no idea what had angered Adam and thus tried to drive off because he felt extremely worried. Eventually, Adam was able to stop his car in front of Jason's. Elena gave Adam a knife to confront Jason, still believing that he had sideswiped his car. Jason, still confused and in fear, tried to drive off with Adam grabbing onto the car's hood. Adam began to stab towards Jason, hitting him once in the heart. Tragically, Jason died at the scene. Even more tragic was the discovery that Jason's car was not the one that had hit Adam's car earlier. Paint chips confirmed that a different car was responsible. Many who knew Adam Emery were stunned by the turn of events; he had never been charged with a crime before. On November 5, 1993, Adam went on trial for Jason's murder. In court, he showed no emotion and maintained that he "had to defend himself." He never showed any remorse for killing Jason. The trial ended on November 10, ironically Adam's thirty-first birthday. He was convicted of second-degree murder for Jason's death. Jason's family noticed that Adam showed no emotion after the verdict was read. Adam was allowed to be released on bail, pending formal sentencing one month later. He and Elena left the courthouse at 3PM. At 3:35PM, they showed up at a local sporting goods store. They bought sweatsuits, athletic socks, and eighty pounds of strap-on exercise weights. Curiously, Adam was disturbed by the total amount of the bill. During the next hour, they were seen eating at a restaurant. At 4:45PM, the couple arrived at the Newport Bridge, which overlooked Narragansett Bay. At 4:50PM, they were seen on the bridge's walkway, right next to their car. By 5:15PM, they had driven away. Apparently, the couple returned to the bridge; at 6:53PM, their car was reported abandoned on the bridge. Shortly before 7PM, their abandoned car was found on the Newport Bridge; the engine was running and the lights were on. Neatly folded clothing was found on the back seat. On the front seat there was cash, cut-up credit cards, and Adam's driver's license. Many believed they jumped to their deaths from the bridge. An extensive search of the water turned up no trace of them, however. Some actions that the Emerys made before their supposed deaths seemed out of character for a couple about to commit suicide. For example, investigators thought it was strange that Adam was upset about the price of the sporting equipment, since that would not matter if they would be killing themselves soon. Also, the people who had seen the couple at the restaurant shortly before their disappearances noted that they seemed happy. After the disappearances, one of the investigators decided to re-examine the courtroom footage. He had a hearing impaired woman watch the video. He asked if she could tell what was being said between the couple, based on their lip movement. She believed that Elena said "We're gonna do what we originally said, you promised me," Clearly, the Emerys made a plan with each other. However, investigators did not know if it was a suicide plan or a clever scheme to vanish voluntarily. Nine months after the disappearances, a fisherman working in Narragansett Bay found two human leg bones in his net. Clinging to one bone was a fragment of sock which was identical to the ones purchased by the Emerys on the night they vanished. A marine biologist determined that there were no microorganisms on the clothing and bones, meaning that they were not there for nine months and did not belong to Adam. In addition, a forensic anthropologist judged with 85% certainty that the bone was from a white male no more than 5'7". However, Adam was 6'1" tall. Adam and Elena Emery are still missing and no trace of him has ever been found. The FBI considers them to be alive and continues their effort in locating them. Suspects: Authorities believed that Adam and Elena committed suicide as no foul play was suspected. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the October 14, 1994 episode. Results: Solved. On August 30, 1994, almost a year after the couple vanished, Elena's remains were discovered in the river. A fragment from one of the socks she purchased was found clinging to one of her leg bones. Authorities believe that she committed suicide with Adam, but he has never been found. Links: * Missing couple: suicide or sham? * Police unconvinced missing couple took suicide leap into bay * Mystery: A Double Suicide Smacks of a Scam * Skull linked to fugitive * Skull may solve mystery * SitcomsOnline Discussion of Elena Emery (includes articles) * Elena Emery at Find a Grave ---- Category:Rhode Island Category:1993 Category:Disappearances Category:Suspicious Deaths Category:Solved